Kinder garden
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Un día tipico en el jardin deniños a la hora de salida.


Kinder garden  
Ny ryu-kun  
  
¿Saint que?  
¿Los caballero de que?  
  
  
En el patio de jeugo ocho niños estaban jugando allí.  
  
"Muy bien a que vamos a jugar" dijo Izzy mientras se levantaba.  
  
"A los caballeros del zodiaco" dijo tk..  
  
"Bueno entonces yo seré Ikky el fenix" dijo Matt mientras esperaba que Tk siguiera.  
  
"Yo no juego" dijo tk. "Que tai sea Andromeda" dijo Tk mientras se iba de allí y Kari lo seguía.  
"Si yo seré andromeda.. ¿que?" dijo Tai mientras se callaba la boca.  
Pero de improvisto se oyó una voz que decía.  
  
"Meteoro Ken pegaso" mientras Tai era lanzado hacia el cielo por una niña.  
  
"Yo Sora Takenouchi. reclamo la armadura de andromeda" dijo sora mientras abrazaba a Matt el Fenix.  
  
"Sora no necesitas estar tan cerca de mi" dijo el niño mientras la niña casi lo abrazaba.  
  
"Ohh.. ya sabes lo unidos que son Shun e Ikki" dijo la niña coquetamente.  
  
"Pero no tan cerca" dijo Matt mientras trataba de quitarse a sora de encima.  
  
"Yo seré el caballero del cisne" dijo Joe muy entusiasmado.  
  
"Y yo seré la princesa Athena" dijo Mimi.  
  
"Bueno entoces yo seré Seiya" dijo Tai.  
  
"Pero necesitamos un malo" dijo Matt.  
  
"Que tai sea Hades tambien" dijo Sora.  
  
"Si que sea hades" dijo Joe.  
  
"Bueno" dijo Tai..  
  
"Y Tk" preguntó Matt.  
"Se quedó dormido junto con kari" dijo Izzy al ver al pequeñito en la sombra de un arbol. "Yo quiero ser poseidon" dijo Izzy.  
  
Bueno vas tu Tai.. empecemos en donde matan a Seiya" dijeron todos con cara maliciosa.  
"Si cuando Hades le lanza la espada y se le clava en el corazón.  
  
"Gulp" pensó Tai y luego el niño se quedó pensando y entonces habló con voz maquiavelica.  
  
"Mortal insignificante.. muere de una buena vez" dijo mientras así como que lanzaba algo.  
"Athena" grito Tai cambiando de papel. "Arghh" dijo mientras hacia como que le habían atravesado el pecho.  
  
Mimi lo atrapó en el aire. "Seiya" dijo con fingido dolor mientras lo lanzó contra Joe.  
"Seiya" dijo Joe mientras lo lanzaba hacia matt.  
"Seiya" dijo el chico pero no pudo atraparlo pues Sora lo tenía muy bien abrazado.  
  
"Tu turno sora" dijo matt en tono preocupado.  
"Oh perdón" dijo mientras agarró a Seiya lo lanzó de vuelta con mimi.  
"Seiya" dijo Mimi mientras lo dejaba caer al suelo.  
  
Izzy salió con un bastón apuntando ahacia un punto vacio.  
"Hades ¿como te atreves a matar a Seiya.. ese placer era mio" dijo Izzy mientras se paraba encima de Tai.  
  
Tai se levantó y se pusó en el sitio donde devería estar Hades. Y pensó lo dificil que era hacer dos papeles.  
  
"Soy el dios de la muerte.. y ese gusano merecía morir"  
  
De improvisto todos los niños le dieron una mirada asecina. "Vas a morir.. hades por haberte atrevido a a matar seiya" dijeron los niños y acto seguido todos se lanzaron encima de Tai y lo empezaron a golpear.. patear.. morder y hacerle cosquillas con una pluma..  
"H ah ah ahah chicos estamos jugando" dijo Tai en medio de risas.. golpes patadas y mordidas..  
  
"Niños es hora de irnos a casa" dijeron unos padres.  
"Si mami" dijeron los niños mientras iban a los brazos de sus padres   
  
Todos estaban muy felices.  
"Hasta mañana" se despidieron todos mientras salían de la guardería de Hikarikaoga.  
  
Tai iba golpeado mordido y todo sucio cuando su mamá llegó.  
  
"Tai.. ¿otra vez estuviste jugando con el perro?" dijo su mamá muy molesta mientras miraba el triste estado de su hijo.  
  
"Soy el dios de la muerte soy hades" dijo Tai con presunción.  
"Te voy a dar un buen baño cuando lleguemnos casa" dijo su mama.  
"Auxilio me llevan al infierno" dijo tai mientras el trataba de escapar de su mamá.  
  
Fin.  
  
Comentarios..  
Lo siento.. tuve un lapsus estupidus.. y se me ocurrió esta marihuanada.. bueno.. no importa.. espero que hayan disfrutado de este alucin..  
Los niños estan en la guardería.. todos tienen entre seis y dos años.. y si todos vieron los caballeros del zodiaco.. (En su mundo si trasmitieron la saga de hades... grrr..) bueno al menos parece que esta en producciopn la saga de hades.. yahoo..  
  
  



End file.
